


Uraub mal anders!

by Mireyuu



Series: Sterek Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Dick King Derek Hale, First Time, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Holidays, Rimming, Size Difference, Truth or Dare
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Dritter Teil vom Kinktober 2017Beacon Hills gibt dem Rudel eine kleine Pause vom Übernatürlichen Gefahren und Derek entscheidet, dass sie alle gemeinsam Urlaub brauchen. Somit bucht er eine Ferienwohnung für sie alle und sie fahren in den Urlaub.Stiles denkt hingegen kein Urlaub unter Freunden mit einer richtigen Party, somit holt er sich von Deaton ein Pulver, welches auch Werwölfe betrunken werden lässt. Was er damit heraufbeschwört, hätte er nicht erwartet.Enjoy, comments are welcome!





	Uraub mal anders!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tante_Kuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tante_Kuka/gifts).



Das Rudel von Beacon Hills hatte sich schlussendlich gut zusammengefunden. Derek als Alpha, inzwischen auch dem Job gewachsen, Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac und Jackson als Betas und Lydia, Allison, Danny und natürlich Stiles als Menschliche Rudelmitglieder.   
Immer wieder schafften sie es die Übernatürlichen Wesen niederzuschlagen oder zu verjagen. Sie machten gute Plane, mit Deaton an der Seite und der Unterstützung der wenigen Eingeweihten. 

Und dann wurde es ruhig. Der Sommer war gerade am aufblühen, die Temperaturen blieben auch nachts über zehn Grad und das Rudel kam zur Ruhe. Die Sommerferien standen an und alle dachten dasselbe. Sie konnten Urlaub machen, es drohten sich keine neuen Abenteuer an und Derek fand es gäbe nichts besseres für Pack-Bonding, als ein kleinen Urlaub.   
https://a0.muscache.com/im/pictures/e2e9f48b-ec71-4275-8ce5-8d13fc610dea.jpg?aki_policy=xx_large  
Derek hatte ein Ferienhaus gebucht in Crestline, California direkt an einem großen See und einem fantastischen Ausblick über die Baumwipfel. Das Haus hatte einen Whirlpool und bot genug Platz für das ganze Rudel.   
Sie würde mal wegkommen, von Beacon Hills und den ganzen Geschehnissen.  
Als er bei einem Rudel-Treffen genau das verkündete war der Jubel groß. Er grinste in die Runde und plante einige an Alkohol ein, denn ihr Rudel musste mal gefeiert werden. 

Ein paar Wochen später ging es dann los, mit drei überladenen Autos.   
Jeder war aufgeregt und Derek merkte, dass es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war, es gab immer mal wieder kleine Kabbeleien zwischen allen, da es so Aufregend war.  
Doch als sie angekommen waren, alle seine Wahl des Ferienhauses gelobten hatten und die Zimmer aufgeteilt wurden, kam ruhe in die Runde.   
Die Zimmeraufteilung war allerdings ein bisschen spezieller gewesen. Natürlich bekamen die Pärchen die Pärchenbetten, Also Scott und Allison, Lydia und Jackson, Erica und Boyd eins. Damit blieben Danny, Stiles, Derek und Isaac. Danny und Isaac schnappten sich das Zimmer mit den beiden Einzelbetten und damit bleib das Masterschlafzimmer für Derek und Stiles übrig. Derek hatte es leider schon befürchtet, fand es aber nicht so schlimm wie erwartet.   
Der Brünette war sehr lange ruhig gewesen, beim Sachen auspacken und saß schließlich auf seiner Bettseite und sah in den Sonnenuntergang.   
“Das war eine verdammt gute Idee, Derek..”, meinte er dann und sah ihn an.   
Ein Kompliment von Stilinski, nicht schlecht…  
“Nunja… Alle haben einen Urlaub verdient, außerdem ist Deaton ja noch für die Notfälle dort, also wird schon alles okay sein… “, meinte er. 

Dann grinste Stiles sein Grinsen, dass Grinsen, was Dereks Herz immer kurz zum Stottern brachte. “Ich brauche jetzt ein Bier!”, rief er aus und verschwand aus ihrem Zimmer zum Getränkekühlschrank. Die Einrichtung des Hauses war ein bisschen zusammengeschustert und nicht mehr die neuste, aber sie war gemütlich und diente ihrem Zweck.   
Stiles machte sich das Bier auf und verteilte gleich an alle die wollten Getränke.   
Dann half er Allison und Lydia beim Kochen, sie aß in gemütlicher Betriebsamkeit und es war ein wirklich gutes Gefühl.   
Sie gingen alle Zeitig ins Bett und Stiles brauchte etwas bis er einschlief, schließlich lag er neben seinem Alpha, Derek Hale. Dem Mann seiner Träume.   
Welcher sich unruhig hin und her wälzte. “Ich hätte auf Schalldichte Zimmer bestehen sollen…”, murrte er und sah zu seinem Bettnachbarn.   
“Machen die anderen etwa unanständige Dinge?! Was hast du erwartet?”, er lachte leise und drehte sich dann von ihm weg, es war einfach viel zu… intim, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Stiles war sehr früh wach und tat das, was er auch seit einiger Zeit zuhause machen würde. Er stand leise auf, erstaunlicherweise ohne das Derek wach wurde, und ging joggen. Er erkundete die Umgebung und kam gerade wieder, als die Sonne aufging.   
Er ging duschen und kam in das Zimmer das er sich mit Derek teilte, um dich anzuziehen. Dieser saß gerade im Bett und gähnte. Er sah gut aus, ausgeschlafen.   
“Guten Morgen, Dornröschen!”, grinste er und ging an seinen Schrank. Er zog sich eine Baggyjeans und ein Shirt mit einem roten Hoodie über.   
Derek sah kurz Stiles Hintern und es war eine Offenbarung. Er war prall, rund und definitiv zum Anbeißen. Nun hatte er ein ganz anderes Problem.   
“Ich spring noch unter die dusche…”, murmelte er und versteckte mit einer geschickten Bewegung sein Problem. 

Stiles verschwand nach unten und hatte gerade den Tisch gedeckt, als das restliche Rudel aufstand und zum Frühstück kam. Stiles aß sein Müsli und brachte immer wieder das Gespräch in den Gang. Alle lachten, als Derek die Treppe herunter kam, in Jogginghose und Shirt. Hui… dachten wohl alle. Mister Derek Hale machte einen auf Urlaub!  
“Ich bin dafür, dass wir heute ein bisschen die naheliegende Stadt unsicher machen und dann einen Spieleabend machen!”  
Das kaum einer etwas dagegen hatte, machten sie sich alle fertig und verbrachten einen wundervollen Tag in der Stadt. Natürlich nicht ohne, dass Jackson und Stiles sich ein kleines Wortgefecht lieferten, welches Scott und Lydia beenden mussten.   
Derek hielt sich eher im Hintergrund und beobachtete das ganze Treiben seiner Gruppe.   
Immer wieder blieb sein Blick an Stiles hängen, er war erwachsen geworden, war nicht mehr so schlagsik und hibbelig. Er war so unglaublich Dereks Fall, es war Folter!

Am Abend hatte Stiles allerdings einen Plan, denn ein richtiger Rudelurlaub, war es nur, wenn man einen Abend eine richtige Party hat. Zudem waren sie so abseits, dass sie niemanden stören würden. Und Stiles hatte mit Deaton einen kleinen Deal gemacht, er machte Käfige sauber, ohne zu meckern und bekam dafür etwas, um Werwölfe betrunken zu bekommen. Es war ein fantastischer Deal, denn in seiner Tasche war ein kleiner luftdicht verpackter Behälter mit einem Pulver.   
Dieses Pulver in einem Drink, würde Werwölfe einfach nur betrunken machen. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Es würde ein Spaß werden.   
Stiles hatte alles mitgenommen für Cocktails und holte genau das jetzt hervor.   
“Sucht Spiele aus und macht den Tisch fertig! Bestellungen können gleich angenommen werden!”, dann holte er alle Zutaten für Cocktails und das Pulver. Die ersten Drinks so, dann das Pulver. So war der Plan  
Je später der Abend, desto lustiger wurde es. Als Spiellieblinge kristallisierten sich schnell, die Klassiker heraus. Mensch, in diesem Fall, Werwolf, ärgere dich nicht, Halli Galli und Twister! Alle waren dabei und machten mit. Schließlich ging es zu den spannenderen Spielen, Strippoker war im Gespräch, aber da sie drei Pärchen waren wäre das nur schief gegangen und dann rief Stiles. “Wahrheit oder Pflicht! Wahrheit oder Pflicht, man darf nicht wechseln und muss ehrlich antworten. Wenn man die Pflicht nicht erfüllt, dann muss man eine Wahrheitsfrage beantworten!”, sagte er mit einem kleinen Verlust der Muttersprache, aber alle verstanden ihn.   
Selbst Derek hatte mitgemacht, sich gehen lassen und alle waren froh, ihn lachen zu sehen. Er hingegen gab sich seinem Verlangen hin in Stiles Nähe zu bleiben. Zum einen um ihn von Dummheiten abzuhalten, als auch einfach um bei ihm zu sein, ohne das es auffiel. Er wusste, dass Stiles etwas in die Drinks getan haben musste, so wie er sich fühlte. Doch es war ihm gerade jetzt, gerade hier egal. 

Alle stimmten Stiles Idee zu und sie setzten sich im Kreis an den Kamin auf dem Boden. Eine leere Cola-Flasche landete in der Mitte des Kreises und Lydia fing an zu drehen. Als erstes landete die Flasche auf Scott. Lydia lächelte fies und meinte: “Wahrheit oder Pflicht?”. Scott überlegte kurz. “Pflicht!”, grinste er dann.   
“Küsse einen Mann in dieser Runde auf den Mund!”, meinte sie grinsend und Allison lachte leise. Alle hatte schon über Scotts Tendenzen gesprochen und alle waren gespannt, wer wohl das Kleinste übel sein würde.   
Scott zog eine Augenbraue hoch und seufzte. “‘kay…”, dann ging sein Blick kurz zu Isaac und zu Danny, doch ging er zu Stiles. Den er kurz auf die Lippen küsste, trotz des Blickes von seinem Alpha. Derek sah ihn… warnend an.   
Stiles hatte es leider erwartet und ließ sich einfach küssen. Dann drehte Scott die Flasche und sie blieb bei Danny stehen. Es dauerte ein paar Runden und ein paar Shots und Stiles Cocktails, bis die Wirklich fiesen Sachen kamen und gefragt wurden. 

Derek bleib lange Zeit einfach vom Glück verschont, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt in dem Danny betrunken drehte und sie bei ihm stehen blieb. “Wahrheit ‘der Pflich…?”, fragte er grinsend.   
“Pflicht…”, sagte er amüsiert, denn Wahrheit war auch jetzt einfach zu heikel.   
“Schwanzvergleich!”, rief Danny dann aus und alle starrten ihn einen Moment an. Stiles lag auf dem Boden und lachte. “Verdammt gute Ideeee!”, rief er und stand auf um mitzumachen.   
Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Danny sogar Jackson stand auf um mitzumachen.   
Lydia übernahm und stellte alle in eine Reihe. “Spannend!”, grinste sie zu Allison und diese sah nur hochrot weg.  
Derek konnte nur leise fluchen, stand dann auf und sah sein Rudel an. Das durfte wirklich nicht wahr sein… Keine Frage hätte so… ‘Offen’ sein können.   
Aber er stellte sich, von Lydia in die Mitte gestellte, in die Reihe und alle ließen ihre Hosen fallen. Alle…  
Nun musste Allison auch gucken und man hörte sie leise fluchen, genau wie Lydia.   
Es war ein Bild für die Götter. Alle Männer im Rudel waren ganz gut bestückt, doch Derek schlug sie alle. Stiles neben ihm hatte ein bisschen das Nachsehen, was ihn allerdings nicht zu stören schien.   
Die Jungs fluchten und Scott meinte lachend: “So viel zum Thema, wer der Alpha ist!”  
Sie packten alle ihre besten Stücke weg und Derek zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch musste er schließlich auch lachen. Es war einfach absurd… somit waren alle Geheimnisse aufgedeckt. Und dann sah er Stiles Blick. Wie er sich in die Unterlippe biss und dann verschämt wegsah. Stiles schämte sich normalerweise nicht…

Er schnappte ihn sich, Bridal-Style und rief: “Wir gehn ins Bett…”, und bekamen Catcalls, welche ihm ziemlich egal waren. Der Mann in seinen Armen allerdings nicht.   
Stiles lachte, als Derek ihn so hochhob und in ihr Zimmer trug. “Was soll das?”, nuschelte er, die Party war schließlich gerade ziemlich super gewesen!  
Er hatte seine Arme um Dereks Hals gelegt und fand sich auf dem Bett wieder. Derek über sich. “Ich hab deinen Blick gesehn, Stilinski!”, knurrte er.   
Fuck, war das einzige, was Stiles denken konnte. “Ja, ich mein… du bist ziemlich gut bestückt, Alter! Da kann jede Frau sich glücklich schätzen!”, plapperte er los und lachte verlegen.   
“Mh… die meisten sind nicht so glücklich über diesen Umstand…”, meinte er und grinste Stiles an. “Bist du eigentlich immernoch Jungfrau, Stiles?”, fragte er dann mutig und betrunken wie er war frei heraus.   
“Halt die Klappe, Hale!”, gabs als patzige und eindeutige Antwort zurück.   
“Das sollten wir ändern… natürlich nur, wenn du willst!”, hauchte der Alpha dann und küsste ihn einfach. Es war eh jetzt alles egal! Er konnte es notfalls auf ihren Zustand schieben.   
Er wollte Stiles…

Stiles wurde rot und sah den Schwarzhaarigen ungläubig an und spürte dann die Lippen auf seinen. Fuck, Yes! Das hier war der Himmel. Er erwiederte den Kuss und zog den Älteren dicht an sich heran. Diese Nacht sollte niemals enden.   
Und dann flogen die Klamotten nur vom Bett, keiner der Beiden dachte an den Rest des Rudels, der unten weiterfeierte oder lauschen könnte.   
Derek küsste wie der junge Gott der er war und er fühlte sich wunderbar an. Stiles fuhr mit seinen Fingern Dereks Oberkörper entlang, erfühlte wie in Trance jede Muskelpartie. Er war so unglaublich gut gebaut und er durfte ihn berühren… würde ihn spüren..  
Derek drehte ihn schließlich auf den Bauch und küsste seinen Nacken herab, über seine Schultern, die Wirbelsäule entlang. Stiles schmeckte süß, wie gebrannte Mandeln, Zuckerwatte und Zuhause. Dann fuhr er mit der Zunge zwischen seine Pobacken und hörte das schönste Wimmern, welches er sich vorstellen konnte.   
Er zog seine Rundungen auseinander und leckte über den Eingang, umspielte ihn mit der Zungenspitze und beobachtete, sie jeder Muskeln in dem Mann unter ihm arbeitete.   
“Oh gott… Der-... W-Was tust...ah~...”, fing Stiles an, war aber bald nicht mehr in der Lage Worte zu bilden.   
Derek zog jedes Register und genoss jeden Moment, bis er dann erst einen und dann den zweiten Finger in seinem Körper verschwinden ließ. Stiles hatte Gleitmittel, von wo auch immer, hervorgezaubert und ihm zugeschoben hatte.   
Ein paar Momente konnte Derek seinen Blick gar nicht abwenden, wie seine Finger in dem Körper immer wieder verschwanden. Er würde es so gut machen…

Stiles ließ Derek machen, schließlich hatte er mehr Erfahrung zu bieten als er und schnell, wusste Stiles, wieso er gewartet hatte. Er hatte auf genau das hier gewartet… auf Derek!   
Er wimmerte, jammerte und keuchte in sein Kissen und traute kaum einen Blick zu dem Werwolf zu werfen, der ihn vorbereitete. Auf eine unglaublich sanfte, erregende und liebevolle Weise, als wäre er ihm wichtig…   
Aber schnell brachte es den jungen Mann an seine Grenzen. “D-Derek.. I-Ich… Oh gott… bitte…”, flehte er schließlich heiser.   
Derek hatte vier Finger ohne Probleme in ihm versinken lassen können, somit hoffte er auf das Beste. Er wollte ihm es so angenehm wie möglich machen, damit es kein klassisch betrunkenes erstes Mal war, welches man bereuen musste. 

Er küsste Stiles leidenschaftlich und hauchte: “Kondom?” und bekam ein: “Egal..” zu hören. Er wusste er war frei von Krankheiten, genauso wie Stiles und somit ließ er es so stehen. Er rieb sein hartes Glied großzügig mit Gleitmittel ein und merkte erst jetzt, wie erregt er war. Er hatte lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt und das hier war… ein Traum.   
Er drehte Stiles auf den Rücken und küsste ihn zärtlich, bevor er langsam eindrang. Er ließ sich Zeit, hielt immer wieder an und wartete. Er würde sich nicht ganz in ihm versenken können. Für Stiles musste das jetzt schon ein Erlebnis sein. 

Stiles hingegen wollte alles, jeden verdammten Zentimeter seines Alpha in sich. Er füllte ihn aus, das leichte ziehen und brennen war auszuhalten und er legte seine Beine um den gestählten Körper auf sich, trieb ihn an tiefer zu gehen. “N-Na los… hah.. ich zer-z-zerbreche schon nicht…”, flüsterte er außer Atmen und blickte Derek tief in die Augen. Es war unglaublich intim… und er war ziemlich verloren. Er war Derek Hale komplett verfallen.  
Er atmete tief durch und spürte wie Derek sich das letzte Stück in ihn schob und Stiles konnte nicht anders, als zu Wimmern. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an.   
“Perfekt…”, stöhnte er leise und Derek küsste ihn sanft.   
Einen Moment blieben sie so, bis Stiles unruhig unter ihm wurde und er anfing sich ein Stück zurück zu ziehen und langsam wieder in ihn.   
Er hielt Stiles dabei fest im Arm, bedeckte ihn mit küssen und betete ihn leise an: “Du nimmst mich so gut… Gott, Stiles, es wäre als … ah.. wärst du für mich gemacht… Du bist so perfekt…”.   
Stiles hatte den Mann über sich noch nie so viele Wörter sprechen hören und alle galten ihm. Nur ihm. Es war viel besser als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er drückte sich dem Wolf entgegen und nahm alles was er bekam. 

Durch den Alkohol hielten beide dieses langsame Tempo lange aus, es war wie eine Extase. Doch Stiles spürte wie er langsam aber sicher dem Orgasmus näher kam. “D-Derek ich… fester… Sch-Schneller… Nimm mich… nicht… ahhh~... nicht zurückhalten!”, flüsterte er dann zwischen dem Stöhnen und Derek gab ihm alles. Er brauchte keine zweite Bitte, keine schriftliche Einladung dafür. Er legte seine Hände an Stiles Hüfte und stieß in ihn, tief, unnachgiebig und zielgerichtet.   
Stiles konnte sich nur in das Laken unter sich krallen und schreien vor Lust, Derek verfehlte sein Ziel nicht. Immer wieder schrammte er an seiner Prostata entlang und ließ ihn Sterne sehen, mit nur einem Handgriff brachte Derek ihn zu kommen und ergoss sich heiß in ihm. Er konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten bei dem Gefühl wie der Brünette auf seiner Erregung kam. Fluchend vor Glück kam Derek wieder zu sich.   
Er sah Stiles unter sich liegen, schnell atmend mit seinem Samen auf der Brust. Er leckte seine Hand und dann Stiles Brust sauber, holte ihn dadurch wieder in das hier und jetzt.   
Dann zog er sich langsam aus ihm zurück und beobachtete mit genugtuung, wie sein Sperma aus ihm heraustropfte.   
Fuck, er wollte es wieder und wieder und wieder mit ihm machen.   
Er küsste ihn sanft und ließ sich auf das Bett neben ihn fallen. Sie schafften es gerade sich noch unter die befleckte Decke zu kuscheln. Stiles in Dereks Armen, als kleines Löffelchen, bevor beide tief und fest, traumlos einschliefen. 

Am nächsten Morgen schliefen wirklich alle ziemlich lange aus und das Haus sah wirklich nach Party aus. Überall standen leere Alkoholflaschen, lagen Spielkarten und Zettel, sowie Chips und anderer Knabberkram. 

Das Rudel, bis auf Derek und Stiles, saß am Frühstückstisch und unterhielt sich lachen.   
“Ich wette, dass sie Sex hatten!”, meinte Lydia mutig.   
“Niemals… sie haben sie gestritten und dann … keine Ahnung, kein Sex!”, meinte Scott schnell.   
Somit entstanden zwei Wettpartein. Es wurde um das Aufräumen gewettet. 

Stiles wurde vom Sonnenlicht geweckt, welches schließlich auf ihn herabschien. Er grummelte, drehte sich um und keuchte, stöhnte und seufzte fast zeitgleich. Stöhnte, weil sein Arsch wehtat, keuchte, weil es nicht nur ein unangenehmes Gefühl war und Seufzte, weil er ziemlich gemütlich in starken Armen lag.   
Stopp…..WAS!?  
Starke Arme, Muskelkater in Muskeln, die er noch nie benutzt hatte… fuck..   
Er öffnete verschlafen die Augen und sah eine perfekte Brust vor sich, dann hob er den Blick und sah einen dunklen Drei-Tage-Bart an einem scharfen Kinn, passend zu den wundervollen Wangenknochen. Er lag mit Derek im Bett… nackt, wie er schnell feststellte.   
Sie hatten Sex gehabt, da trafen ihn die Erinnerungen und zwar was für welche!  
Er würde sagen, ein verdammt gutes erstes Mal…. Er lächelte verlegen und dann spürte er ein Stein in seinem Magen. Sie waren beide ziemlich betrunken gewesen… was wenn Derek es nicht so gemeint hatte, er war vielleicht einfach nur geil gewesen. 

Derek wurde geweckt von einem ziemlich schnellen Herzschlag, den er nicht nur hörte, sondern auch spürte, in seinen Armen. Er hielt die Person in den Armen. Stiles…  
Sein Herzschlag war schnell, wie bei einem Kaninchen, das direkt vor dem Raubtier stand.   
Er atmete einmal tief durch und roch die Angst. “Entspann dich..”, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. Dann sah er verschlafen zu Stiles. Er sah gut aus, mit verwuschelten Haaren und verschlafenem aber überraschten Blick.   
“Willst du drüber reden?”, fragte er dann und löste sich langsam von ihm, um sich aufzusetzen. Man hatte er Durst…  
Er nahm sich die Wasserflasche von seinem Nachttisch und trank sie halbleer, dann reichte er sie dem Mann neben sich. 

Stiles sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Derek benahm sich, als wenn es das normalste der Welt gewesen wäre, dass sie Sex gehabt hätten. Einfach so! Er atmete einmal tief durch und setzte sich langsam auf, begleitet von leisem Jammern. Es tat nicht wirklich weh, es war nur ziemlich unangenehm. Er nahm die Wasserflasche und trank ein paar Schlucke.   
Ja, er wollte definitiv reden, aber wie sollte man das nun fragen?!  
“Wieso flippst du nicht aus? Wir… “,fing er an, wurde aber von Dereks Blick unterbrochen. 

“Weil es nichts gibt, worüber ich mich aufregen müsste… Wir hatten Sex, ziemlich guten Sex, im übrigen, wir waren betrunken und ich bin gespannt auf seine Erklärung und das wars…”, meinte er leise.   
Wollte er Stiles erzählen, dass er Gefühle für ihn hatte? Er liebte ihn schon länger, gestern Nacht war nur eine Bestätigung seiner Gefühle.  
“War es nur eine Einmalige Sache?”, fragte der Jüngere leise, vorsichtig.   
“Wenn du … ich …”, fing Derek an, fuhr sich durch die Haare und lehnte sich dann zu Stiles und küsste ihn. Er war nie gut mit Worten, dass wusste das ganze Rudel. Oder mit Gefühlen, das war alles nicht seine Welt. Aber das hier mussten sie jetzt klären. Rückgängig ging nicht mehr und wollte Derek auch nicht. 

Stiles wurde rot, als Derek seinen kleinen Trick ansprach mit dem man Werwölfe betrunken machte. Aber er bereute nichts.   
Dann hörte er Dereks Gestammel und keuchte in den Kuss. Derek küsste ihn, nüchtern, in einem Bett. Er legte seine Hände an das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen und küsste zurück, leidenschaftlich.   
Kein Einmalding! Definitiv kein Einmalding! Yes!  
Er wollte Derek gerade zurückdrücken, da stöhnte er und ließ sich zurück aufs Bett sinken. “Ist das immer so?”, murrte er. Dann würde Sex wohl nur selten vorkommen.  
“Nein… du gewöhnst dich schon dran… “, meinte Derek lachend und stand auf, dann hob er Stiles hoch und trug ihn unter die Dusche. Die waren beide immernoch klebrig und verschwitzt. Derek kümmerte sich um Stiles und um Stiles sexy Hintern, danach konnte Stiles auch ohne zu jammern laufen. Sitzen hingegen könnte eine Herausforderung sein. 

Derek zog sich Jogginghose und Shirt an und half Stiles in seine Jogginghose und in einen von Dereks Hoodies. “Du willst also, dass jeder weiß…”, fing Derek an und bekam ein Grinsen. “Natürlich! Da wir ja jetzt zusammen sind-...”, er unterbrach sich, “oder?”  
Derek küsste ihn auf die Stirn. “Ja, sind wir, du Spinner!”  
Dann verschwand er nach unten und alle lachten, als sie beide sahen.

Scott sah Stiles und Derek die Treppe herunter kommen und schnupperte. Stiles hatte Dereks Hoodie an… kein gutes Zeichen. Zumindest für die Wette. 

Lydia wartete bis beide mit einem Kaffee am Tisch saßen und meinte dann: “Hattet ihr nun endlich Sex und habt diese ganze sexuelle Anspannung abgebaut?”  
Stiles verschluckte sich und der Kaffee kam aus seinen Nasenlöchern wieder hervor. Hustend sah er Lydia ziemlich entgeistert an.   
Dann meinte Erica grinsend: “So wie Stiles sitzt, hatten sie definitiv Sex! Damit haben wir ge-wo-nnen!!”. Sie jubelte und Stiles sah sie ebenfalls verstört an. 

“Mensch, Alter..”; meinte Scott trocken, freute sich aber für seinen Freund. Er hielt ihm ein Zewa hin und lachte leise, Stiles war immernoch sprachlos.   
Dann sprach Derek und es überraschte sie alle. “Ja, wir hatten gestern fantastischen Sex und sind jetzt zusammen! Damit bitte ich, das alle Wetten hier und jetzt geklärt werden und Stiles und ich 10 % des Wetteinsatzes abbekommen für diese miesen Wetten!”

Der Rest des Urlaubs war entspannt und eine Offenbarung für alle. Und jeder freute sich auf getrennte Zuhause!


End file.
